dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Son Tenkai (The Unsung Heroes)
For the sake of understanding the story's elements, contents, and etc. I have devised a version of the OC where he was at the highest of their powers & abilities. If you think that there is a problem for publish this, then feel free to comment. |romaji = Son Tenkai (Romaji) Sūn Tiānjiè (pinyin)|race = Demi-God (Buddha (Monkey Youkai Heritage)/Human Hybrid)|nicknames = The Little Victorious Buddha The 2nd Generation Sun Wukong Edward Orlando (Persona of Son Tenkai)|hair_colour = Dark Brown|eye_colour = Red (With Gold Cross Irises)|relatives = Sun Wukong (Father) † Meirin Wong (Mother) † Bikou (Relative) † |status = Deceased (In a memory-loss state) Alive (In Edward Orlando State)|profession = Fighter of Mt. Sumeru Bar Owner of The Flying Cloud Member of Red Comet Mercenary (Currently Inactive) Student at Espada Imperial Academy|ranking = Monkey King (Original State) S-Class Mercenary|affiliations = Mt. Sumeru Mount Hwagwa DxD (Member)|equipment = Ruyi Jingu Bang Jīndǒu Yún}}Son Tenkai, nicknamed "Kai" is the one of the main male protagonists of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He is the direct son of the first Monkey King, Sun Wukong from the Chinese epic novel Journey to the West and unnamed human mother who was a famous martial artist. He was considered as one of the strongest beings in the World of DxD prior to his death during the Great Cataclysm War. Appearance Mo-Ri Dan.png|Tenkai's current outfit and persona - "Edward Orlando" Mk.png|Tenkai's past outfit Tenkai is a average-height at 5'6, well-postured young man; showing a lean, but athletic body built. His eyes are black with cross or cross-hairs that runs to the edge of his black pupil and crimson irises. When he gets riled up or excited in some way, his eyes glows up as fighting against strong enemies. His former outfits consists of a ancient Chinese garments where he wears tiger skin clothes and has a winged band around his head which weakens him due to his mischievous personality. After his supposed resurrection in the world of DxE, he became quite a skinny teenager with a babyface, relaxed teal-coloured hair and big dark eyes with yellow pupils. He now wears a white t-shirt over a dark long-sleeve undershirt, denim skinny jeans that he rolls up at the ankles and orange Chucks on his feet. Under the shirt, his body is full of scars. Personality Tenkai is shown to have playful, honest and lighthearted young man that primarily seeks nothing more than a good fight and good time with his friends. He is fairly kind and hospitable to strangers, and develops strong bonds of loyalty with his friends. Apparently he is weak against people he has lost, becoming quite submissive. However, When he is angered, Tenkai usually carries an expressionless face and will mercilessly beat the person responsible for his anger. Many people who have witnessed his fighting prowess acknowledge his strength and are terrified of ever engaging in battle with him. Despite his tough nature, Tenkai was shown to easily tear down when someone mention his parents, feeling homesick. Tenkai also shown to dislike magic & sorcery, believing that you don't have to use different powers to fight it for you, which sometimes goes into argument with Aria. History Coming as a member of Sun Wukong's clan and being the direct son of the Great Victorious Fighting Buddha, Tenkai comes from the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit like his ancestral father. He was given birth between his father, and a famous martial artist who is considered as "Sage" due to her mastery over of Ki and Senjutsu. Due to his incredible heritage, he was rumored to receive the title of the Monkey King when he grows into his adulthood. Later on, He did given the title of the Monkey King at some point before the series started, but decided to leave to his relative, Bikou and left the mountain to travel the world in search of strong opponents. Later on, he becomes a best friend of Saeba Hiroaki, a demi-god with tremendous fighting abilities after a intense battle between the two. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Strength: Being the direct son of Sun Wukong, Tenkai possesses an immense amount of strength; as he is able to lift his Ruyi Jingu Bang replica which it is the half of weight of the original. This feat was demonstrated as in the past, he was able to defeat several members of the Hero Faction who offered him in the position, a considerable feat as they were all Sacred Gear or Demon Sword Users. This fear was further demonstrated as he was even able to block Cao Cao's True Longinus with his Ruyi Jingu Bang, which is a considerable feat considering the True Longinus's extremely immense power which is superior to all other Longinus-class Sacred Gears. Master Martial Artist: Tenkai is a master martial artist as shown by the fact that he was trained by both of his parents. his mother was considered as one of the greatest martial artist in the world who mastered the way of Ki and Senjutsu who uses a kicking-based style called "Soaring Tempest Martial Arts", a martial art that focus on finger thrusts and kicks, emphasizing with speed and power to overtake his opponents. As a true testament to his skill, he is one of the very few that can match up against Hiroaki in terms of martial arts. Master Staff Wielder: Tenkai is immensely skilled in wielding his father's legendary rod replica, since he was able to fight the strongest combatants and defeat powerful foes alike. This was proven in the past where he defeated countless numbers of dangerous combatants and powerful foes where he was constantly hunted down by demons and devils due to his reputation as the son of the Monkey King. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert User: Tenkai is also well-versed of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, being the son of famous Monkey King and famed marital artist. According to his relative Bikou, Feihou has considerable mastery over Senjutsu and Youjutsu to the point that he can also be called a monster like his father. * Touki: '''As a expert-user of Senjutsu, Tenkai can use Touki. Tenkai described to possess an immense amount of Ki. '''Perceptive Combatant: Despite being a monstrously strong, Tenkai possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a combat style, technique, power's weaknesses upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. Expert Magician: During his trainings with his parents, He is well-versed on his father's spells that can command wind, water, lightning, and conjure protective circles against devils, and freeze humans, and devils alike. However, he rarely uses his magics against his opponents where he rather use his own body to fight. * Atmokinesis: The Sparrow Cloud allows Tenkai to manipulate weather phenomena, such as: ** Lightning: Tenkai can call down bolts of magical lightning capable of killing multiple high-class beings. This attack will continue indefinitely until Tenkai commands it to stop. ** Winds: Tenkai can create winds powerful enough to keep all high-class beings (ex. Giants) in the air. ** Fog: Tenkai can create dense fog which is nigh-impossible to see through. Immense Durability: Being the son of Sun Wukong, Tenkai is immensely durable to any considerable attacks, as he can easily take several members of the Hero Faction and Khaos Brigade on without being hurt. Immense Speed: Tenkai is also immensely fast, being able closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant several times. His true speed is closer to "hypersonic" and beyond. In fact on several instances, Tenkai has shown that he can freely go beyond with free instantaneous movement. Transformation: During his training, Tenkai knows 72 transformations, which allow him to transform into various animals and objects. However he rarely transforming into other forms, due to battle maniac personality. Replication: '''Each of his hairs possess magical properties, such as the capablility of being transformed into clones of himself, and/or into various weapons, animals, and other objects. '''Flight: He uses his Sparrow Cloud most of the time to fly around. Equipment Ruyi Jingu Bang (如意棒 Nyoi-bō): Like his father's legendary rod, it is a replica where it has an appearance of big, stone-carved rod whose size changes according to its wielder's wishes. Jīndǒu Yún (筋斗雲 Kinto'un): Tenkai can summon a silver cloud that he can ride on. It is actually alive and enables the Monkey King to control the weather. * Atmokinesis: The Sparrow Cloud allows Tenkai to manipulate weather phenomena, such as: ** Lightning: Tenkai can call down bolts of magical lightning capable of killing multiple high-class beings. This attack will continue indefinitely until Tenkai commands it to stop. ** Winds: Tenkai can create winds powerful enough to keep all high-class beings (ex. Giants) in the air. ** Fog: Tenkai can create dense fog which is nigh-impossible to see through. Quotes TBA Trivia * Son Tenkai's appearance is based off of character named Jin Mori from popular Manhwa series, God of Highschool. * Son Tenkai's abilities were based off of Jin Mori's abilities. * According to Tenkai, Hiroaki and Nikolai were one of the few individuals to ever go evenly in terms of martial arts. * According to Hiroaki, Tenkai's type of girls are cute, innocent (in their own way), fun-loving, and honest type. While Hiroaki believes that he is suited towards that nature, Nikolai speculates that he might have fallen to the path of carnage. (translating, the path of Lolicon). Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Youkai Category:The Unsung Heroes